Lovley Snow
by snowy345
Summary: hermione has changed drasticly over the summer, and guess who takes notice. and is the new dada teacher out of her mind. EXTREME OOC GOING ON. DMHG, GWBZ, and SSOC
1. Changes

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I am trying my best. soooooooooo dont get mad if it turns out really crappy.

I desprately need a beta pleaz.

Discalimer: Do you own Harry Potter...Didnt think so, so why do you think I own him.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**_Narator's Point Of View_**

**Beep, beep, beep.**

**_Ugh. There is no way it's 6:30 already. _Were the first thoughtsthat ran thourgh Hermione Jane Granger's head as her alarm clock went off.**

**_Hermione's Point Of View_**

**_Okay Hermione you can do this; just pick up your body and go to the bathroom and then we will be aw-_**

**"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR YOU WONT MAKE IT TO KING CROOS STATION IN TIME" were the words I was hearing.**

**Like any other day I would just ignore my father and his wishes and just go back to sleep, but three key words got me up. King Cross Station. That meant I was going back to Hogwart's and there I would see Harry and Ron and Ginny and...Malfoy. _Noooooooooo. _I had made Head Girl this year, and I'll bet you Harry's pink boxers with gold and yellow stars on it that Malfoy somehow became Head Boy.**

**With that thought branded into my mind I stalked off to my closet. _Today I'm feeling a little boyish _I thought to myself. So in the end I wore a red and gold beater with a lion on it with some knee-length board shorts. Then I went to my bathroom to see if I looked okay. After quickly deciding that I looked acceptable I noticed how much I've changed thourgh the summer. My untameable hair was now tameable and my hair was two inches past my shoulders. I guess you could say I was...well curved in certain areas, and my teeth were,suprisingly, straight. Some guys would say that I was flat out hot, even when I ocasionally dress baggy.**

**When I got downstairs my dad was downing his fifth cup of coffee. I always wondered why my parents were dentists and somehow addicted to coffee; I thought coffee was supposed to be bad for your teeth...oh well.**

**"Morning Mom and Dad"**

**"Are you excited to be going back to school?" My mom asked worridly**

**"Nope. I just want to stay home this year and sulk" I sarcasticlly replied**

**"Well since your going back don't you think...i don't know a little less obsseive?" Well my I guess my dad wasn't there when I decided that I wasn't going to try as hard this year.**

**"No comment" Not wanting to announce what was going thourgh my mind. For all my parents knew Professor Snape could be nice in there eyes, but I never told them much about my Professors anyway.**

* * *

**_Later_**

**"Bye mom, bye dad" I told my parents as I was about to go thourgh the magical wall.**

**When I had my back facing them my dad suddenly told me to stay away from hungarian people. I was surprised when I didnt laugh at that; it used to make me rool on the floor laughing...I guess it was just because I was in public.**

**When I went thourgh the magicy wall I started looking for Ron and Harry. When I finally decided they were already on the train I started walking towards the gigantic train and five yards away from the train I ran to the person I least wanted to see right now.**

**Draco Malfoy

* * *

Don't you just love cliffies. No? Well too bad because you have to wait before I get the next chapter up smirks evilly. **

LATER TATERZ

Melissa

P.S. still looking for a beta


	2. WHAT

Holas amigos. I came back; arent you just sooooo surprised. Didnt I leave you on a cliffie? I think I did.

Still looking for a beta

* * *

**_Hermione's Pov:_**

**_Nooooo. Not him, anything but him. Okay hermione say something cool and intimidating. _"Wow Malfoy, after being almost killing Dumbledore, but then not having enough guts to and making Snape do it, I'm very surprised you came back." _Oh I am so wicked. Bet he can't tops that._**

**"Granger? Is that you? I didnt notice since you looked so...different since last year. If I remember clearly you had untameable hair and yoyu definately didnt wear such clothes" _Damn it. I can't believe he was unscathed by my comment...wait did he just compliment me._**

_**"Was that a compliment?" I think my future of looking at him as an evil little prat will depend on his answer.**_

_**What the hell all he does is shift uncomftorably and gets on the train. Does that mean it was compliment.**_

**"MIONE" _Holy crap, who's stalking me... oh it's just harry and ron...AND GINNY. Oh shit she is sooooo going to bother me for hours on end about my new look. Okay deep breaths._**

**"Hi guys. How was your summer?" _I wonder if I ask this question every year._**

**"O-mi-god. Mione you look so pretty now. Did you get a boyfriend? Who told you to change it? I love your look. I love your shirt to, Where did you get it?" _Wow. I forgot how completely obessive Ginny could be._**

**"Come on guys we better get on the train before it leaves without us." _God I would of said anything to get out of Ginny's maneacing grasp._**

**"Yo. Hermione's right, were one of the only groups left on the platform." _Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice that._**

**-----------------------------**

**_Later: Getting ready to go to McGonagall for prefects and Heads meeting_**

**"Well I'll see you guys at he feast." _Okay if you get thourgh the meeting then you can have some peac and quiet time with a lovely book you started reading called Twilight. My god that was quick._ And once again I got somewhere where I was expected to be on time. God I have to stop being obsseive. Maybe I should get a boyfriend or something to distract me from school. Oh great Snape and McGonagall are here**

**"okay everyone, Settle down" Man can't McGonagall yell**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP" I think anyone would go and hide in terror at Snape's voice.**

**"Oh ,um, thank you Severus. Now that we've caught your attention we would like to tell you your duties for this year. First off our new Head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger so if they tell you to do somehting you better go and it...unless it's something like going to get a juice box. just because they're thirsty. Now prefects your duty is if in the school day you hear about any ruckus going on or see it it's your job to stop it. Heads it' the sme thi9ng but you have to patrol the castle from 11PM to 1AM. Understood...UNDERSTOOD"**

**"Yes." OMG we all just spoke in unison...That's beyond scary.**

**"Now before I let you go the password to Ravenclaw is 'triple truffles', Slytherin is "Star wars battle front 2" people giggling "Ahem. Huffelpuff is 'Jonas Brothers' and gryffindor is "opposites attract". Got it? Good. Leave"**

**As I start to leave I hear McGonagalls voice "except you mister Malfoy and Miss Granger."**

**We both approach them. "Now I know you have your differences and everything, but you are going to have to put that aside if you two are going to sdhare a common room a-"**

**"WHAT" we both scream in perfect unison**

**"Excuse me Malfoy's don't share"**

**"Umm I guess it's a bad thing that you share a bathroom too"**

**"Oh-mi-god" then I couldn't help myself. I broke out into a fit of laughter. "Hahahahahahayouhahahasaidthathahahahame andmalfoyhavetohahahashareahahahabathroom" Oh god why are they staring at me with those serious eyes.**

**"Ummmm were not kidding" God I hate Snape**

**

* * *

**

So how'd you like it. Did I leave you with a cliffie again. Oops. I should stop that sometime soon.

I'm not updating till I get 4 more reviews

Still looking bor a beta

-Melissa-


	3. Pureblood?

Hey thanks for all the reviews peoples (even though I only got hte bare minimum ;) ). so where were we?

Still looking for a beta

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

"You can't be serious." Ha. That was more than a command than a qustion.

"Holy. Shit. Dumbledore has finally lost his mind." Oooo. Malfoy just cussed in front of McGonagall (A/N: Am I spelling Mcgonagall right?)

"Mr. Malfoy! 10 points from slytherin for such foul language. You should know better." That's the reason why I don't cuss

"So Miss... Hey why the hell is their a ring on your finger?" God why does Snape have to notice everything

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Think of an excuse

"YOUR ENGAGED" Shit why does Malfoy have to yell so loud

"WHAT? NO."

"Than why is their a ring on your ring finger where a wedding or engagement rings?" Why the hell is Snape so curious?

"Well it's just one morning in the summer I kinda woke up and this ring was just on my finger and it fits perfectly but I can't seem to get it off." My god did I just say that in front of Malfoy and Snape, and where is McGonagall

(Silence)

"Uhhh Granger do you look like your parents?" Oh shit Malfoy knows something

"Uhhhh no actually they have blond and have Hazel eyes" this is gonna lead to something bad. I can just sense it. "Why?"

"Miss Granger, both of your parents our muggles if I am correct?" Oh great Snape and Malfoy know something

"Yes, but why?"

"Well I have a feeling that they are not your real parents, because on occasions such as these is that once a child is born if they are set upon a unbreakable spell from two families with children,and one they come of age they will get a ring on their finger that will not come off until their parents tell them the exact words that they said the moment you were born than you are binded to marry that person. But their is one thing, the spell can only be put upon extremely pure blood. Like ever since the start of Hogwarts" Should I believe what Snape is saying.

"O MY GOD. I know who your parents are." Holy. Why does Malfoy know this

"What?" Ha. More Unison between me and Snape.

"That ring has Zabini's family crest on it. Obviously for whatever reason they put a concealment charm on you because they all have Ebony hair. I wonder why they got rid of you?...Got it at that time Voldemort was looking for a future wife from some of his most loyal death eaters so the Zabini's must of not wanted to get rid of you so they put the matrimony charm and a concealmeant charm on you, and gave you to some muggles to keep you away until you got married...,or Voldy forced them to put the charm on you for him and them they put you up for adoption so you wouldn't have to. The first one sounds more likely because they are all spies for Dumbledore and they hate voldemort, except for Blaise, he is not going to make the same mistake as his parents and is not going to become a death eater." To much to take in 120 seconds. forgetting...to...breathe...falling.

* * *

Muah hahahahaha more cliffies. I want 10 reviews by this time monday and then I will update. flames are always welcomed

kinda shorter than the other ones I know

still looking for a beta


End file.
